


Standard Issues

by NLRummi



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Fill-in-the-Blank, Gen, Humor, Jumping to Odd Conclusions, OCs with Overactive Imaginations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLRummi/pseuds/NLRummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of superheroes has recurring standards.  Some just have more of a twist than others.</p><p>(A <strike>mindless drone's</strike> OC's eye-view of the events near the end of the movie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone in Metro City was privy to what was going on between the main characters in the film. Conclusions (even ridiculous ones) can be drawn – especially by those with overactive imaginations.
> 
> Just a little bit of pure silly for the Megamind fandom. (With the teeniest, _tiniest_ shout-out to my friends in the D &DC fandom!) Originally posted on LJ. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They'd been sitting in the back room of _Metro Comix_ playing a round of Dungeons  & Dragons when they'd heard it: an explosive crash. It sounded awfully close – like someone had slung-shot a garbage truck off the top of Metro Tower. Greg Sully, proprietor, and the others in the back room of the comic shop ran out to see what had happened. 

The sight that greeted them was more than a little unsettling: Not only was the entire storefront suddenly missing, but half of the previously mentioned tower was now lying in the street a block away. 

Well, Greg thought. He had been half right.

Even with that Titan stuff all over the news, Greg hadn't wanted to abandon his downtown store, evacuation advisory or not. In mint condition, some of the books here were super-valuable. (The posthumously-published _Metro Man Memorial Issue_ #1 alone would fetch a bundle.) He had to keep on guard for looters. 

At least the lack of any real customers meant Greg and his RPG buddies could stay out of sight while clocking some serious D&D time. Of course they'd had to start a whole new campaign a while back. Hal, their usual Dungeon Master, had been MIA for weeks.

A block away, a crowd was gathering near the square by the Metro Man Fountain. Greg and his friends ran to join them and find out what had happened. They arrived just in time to see a muscular figure clothed in white descending gently into the square.

Some staggered cheers had already begun to echo through the surrounding crowd. Greg blinked at the sight.

"Um, wasn't Metro Man supposed to be dead?" his buddy Preston muttered, nudging him in the ribs.

Greg shrugged as though he wasn't overly surprised. "Superhero resurrection," he replied matter-of-factly. "Classic standard storyline. Tarantular did it in _Justice Companions_ #18. Buddha-Pest killed Phenom-Man in _Masters of the Planet_ #190, and they brought him back the very next issue. Tat-Two brought a date to his own funeral. Heck, Gargantua came back from the dead three times – in two different dimensions." He shrugged again. "Standard."

As they were speaking, Metro Man had finished his descent to the street and was now standing in front of that cute reporter from Channel 8. 

_The Lois Lane figure_ , Greg thought. _Another standard._

It wasn't until she took him by the hand and twisted something at his wrist that a gasp of surprise swept through the crowd like a chain reaction. At first Greg couldn't believe it either. Metro Man's image had blurred for a moment. Then, a second later, the hero had been replaced by Megamind.

_Megamind!_

Megamind in a jet-pack. Now that was an interesting twist.

"Huh," Greg mused.

"So . . . ," Preston mumbled at Greg's elbow. "Metro Man and Megamind are supposed to be . . . what? The same person, or something?"

Greg shrugged. "The classic double-life. Standard superhero fare," he pointed out. "You know how it is. They all need secret identities."

Though usually it was the _good_ guy who had one, not the other way around.

Greg tried to think of a time when he, personally, had seen the hero and the villain in the same place at the same time. Usually, Megamind appeared via a video screen somewhere, or inside a robotic creation of some type. Sure, the two had been photographed together, but media can be easily altered – especially if the rumors are true and said hero (or, in this case, villain?) happens to be dating a reporter. 

Plus super-speed? Super-genius? Take your pick as to which would come in more handy for concealing a secret identity.

But taking the persona of an arch-enemy as a disguise? As classic comic standards went, Greg thought, that one was certainly _less_ standard than most.

**The End.**


End file.
